


that boy is mine

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angry Even, Drunk Isak, M/M, Protective Even, Protective Jonas, someone tries to go too far with Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: someone tries to touch Isak while he's drunk at a party and Isak is a bit nervous about Even finding out





	that boy is mine

**Author's Note:**

> minor minor TW: someone tries to rape Isak, they don't actually do anything though. promise!

Isak is passed out on someone's bed at the party they're at. Jonas lied him down and told him not to move,  he'll be right back with water.  Isak hears the door in a distance and is glad Jonas is back because he doesn't want to feel like this anymore. 

Except he sees someone through his blurry vision and it's not Jonas. The person has a short haircut and Isak doesn't recognize him. The man places his hands on Isaks chest and Isak shakes his head, telling him no. The man trails his hand down Isaks body and goes to unbutton his pants, "Don't touch, you're not my boyfriend" 

He is too wasted that he doesn't even have the coordination to try to fight. The guy starts pulling Isaks jeans down when the door opend

"What the fuck" Jonas drops the bottle and grabs the guy by the t shirt, "Get off of him!" He drags him out of the room. The guy is undoubtedly bigger than Jonas but with the anger in him right now, he can fight anyone. "You fucking asshole, don't touch him ever again" 

Jonas goes back into the room closing the door. "Jonas, Jonas" Drunk Isak cried. 

"I'm right here buddy, I'm right here. He's gone" He sits on the bed and hugs Isak.

"Jonas, he tried to--"

"I know but you're good now.  You're okay, Isak I promise." 

Jonas takes Isak to his when he's sober enough to walk. When he wakes up around 11 the next morning, he immediately chugs the bottle of water nearby the bed. Jonas comes trailing in the room with a bagel, handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Jonas ask hesitantly. 

"I'll be okay"

Jonas nods in understanding and clears his throat, "So Evens been calling."

Isak looks up with fear in his eyes, "Did you talk to him? "

He nods, "He was kind of freaking out when you didn't come home last night. "

Isak doesn't reply immediately,  a slight pause in the conversation,  "Did you tell him?"

"About that asshole,no. But you should"

Isak shakes his head,  mind already made,  "I--I can't.  You know Even,  he'll fucking go crazy if he knows."

"So you're just going to keep it you yourself?" Isak nods, "At least for now" 

.

Except Even finds out two weeks later and Isak isn't the one to tell him. Isak is at school with the boys outside for lunch. They're talking when Magnus points it out, "What's Even doing here?"

Isak turns around and sees his boyfriend walking over to them,  rather aggressively. _what the fuck,_ he mutters to himself as he stands up and meets him thalfway, "Hey, what are --"

Except Isak shuts up when Even unexpectedly pushes him back against the brick wall,  "Who the fuck touched you?"

Isak looks up at Even confused and startled. "What?"

"At that party. Who touched you?" He ask with just as much anger in his voice.

Isak freezes and his jaw drops, "I--I"

"Isak!" Even says forcefully. 

"How did you--who told you?"

"Not the fucking answer I'm looking for"

"I don't know Even,  I didn't know him" He says desperately 

Even walks to the table slamming his hands down,  "Jonas, who touched Isak at that party?"

Jonas gaze looks back at Isak standing behind Even,  looking terrified.

"Um he's from Bakka, Jake I think the name is. "

"And neither of you thought to fucking tell me" Even says furious as he storms off.

"Even!!" Isak cries chasing after him.  "Even,  stop!!" Isak yells and grabs his arm and Even snatches it away.

"Baby, don't do anything stupid, please" He begs.  "Don't touch him " He cries taking his hand and Even exits the gate so quickly that Isak can't keep up and falls to the ground with the momentum of Evens pacr and he sobs on the ground. The boys run after him and comfort him and Jonas apologizes for telling Even. 

. 

Even comes home at 16 and Isak jumps up when he hears the door open.  He scurries to the door looking up at Even, "Are you okay?" He looks down and sees Evens bruised and bloody knuckles 

"Even" He says saddened that he put his hands on him.  "Is he in the hospital?"

"Why do you even care?" Even ask annoyed.

"I don't ---I just,  I know how you can get and I want to make sure you didn't fucking kill someone" Isak knows Even would never but he always gets scared something will set off Evens mania and he doesn't really know what Even will do when he's fired up. It's so unpredictable

"Why didnt you tell me?" He ask softly and hurt.

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to overreact"

"Overreact? I'm overreacting to someone who tried to--fuck, I can't even" Even buries his face in his hands  

Isak wraps his arms around him, "I'm okay. baby I'm okay"

Isak removes Evens hands and sees tears on Evens face and instantly feels guilty, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Even but I was scared that you would do something crazy. "

"Defending you is crazy?" He questions getting heated. "Fucking up the person who tried to rape my boyfriend is crazy?"

Isak brings his hands up Evens cheeks, holding him "Please calm down, baby.  Just breathe please" He begs

"I just --I" He says angrily 

"Shh" Isak whispers and wraps Even in his arms,  "Stop crying, I'm right here and I'm fine,  babe I'm completely fine. Just breathe" 

 Even stays quiet and accepts the love in Isaks hug. Even pulls back and wipes his face,  "I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me stuff because you're worried about my reaction"

"I'm not, it's just I just knew this would push you over the edge"

Even nods and swallows the lump in his throat, "How far did he go?" 

"Nowhere" Isak reassures. "Tried to take my pants off, Jonas came in right away"

"Guess it's a good thing you wear those tight jeans" Even jokes. Isak smiles and kisses Evens lips,  "I love you.  But don't hurt anyone again,  I don't need you getting arrested."

"Tell everyone to keep their hands off my man and everything will be fine" He retaliates, picking Isak up and carrying him to their bed


End file.
